I'd Come For You
by Dlbn
Summary: When Ritsuka's date goes sour, who will be there to save him?


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the one non-canon character. Everything else is canon to Loveless and belongs to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off this. I'm just a broke fangirl waiting for her hiatus to be over.

Dedication: Happy birthday, Soubi!

Dedication 2: Two years ago today, we buried my aunt. She passed on the 23rd but I got that date screwed up with today's in my confusion. I miss you, Moo. Hope you and mom are together and not trying to kill each other again. Not that they tried to kill each other, just argued a lot.

Trigger Warning: If you've seen the music video for "I'd Come For You" by Nickelback, you'll understand why there's a warning here. Go watch it first if you'd like.

000

"Where are you going tonight again?" Kio wondered as Ritsuka checked himself fin the mirror for the thousandth time since getting ready to go.

"Just to Akito's for dinner." Ritsuka replied. "Are you worried about me or something, Kio? You've never been this into my date before…"

"I don't like how this guy couldn't take no for a hint, or how insistent he was at picking you up." Kio stated. "Or the way he looks at you, honestly. If anything happens, you call me. I don't care how embarrassed you are."

"You'll be my first call if I'm in trouble." Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Don't worry so much about me, okay, Kio?"

That is, if he didn't accidentally try to call Soubi through their bond again. He was met with a block like a wall any time he tried, so it wasn't like Soubi would ever know. Or anyone other than himself and the Zero twins.

Kio sighed. "You're a smart kid, Ritsuka…I just question your taste in men."

Ritsuka laughed. "I don't make bad choices all the time. What about Soubi?"

"My best friend he might be, but he's still an asshole for what he did." Kio almost growled. "I'm just protective, you know that."

The doorbell rang and Ritsuka heard Kio's boyfriend Akira open it.

"I know. I promise, Kio, I'll be fine."

Kio nodded, lips pressing into a harsh line. "I know…"

He let Ritsuka go into the other room on his own.

"Hey Kaito." Ritsuka greeted with a half wave.

The redhead at the door grinned, tail wagging. "Hey, Ritsuka. Looking good."

"Thanks." Ritsuka pushed a stray hair or two behind his ear.

"You're finally ready to go, huh?" Akira asked. "You've been preening for an hour at least."

"Shut up." Ritsuka glared.

Kaito blinked in confusion as his date his and pseudo-father laughed.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Akira asked.

"Just going to Akito's for dinner. Maybe go stargazing after."

"Don't be home late." Kio ordered, rounding the corner. "Ritsuka doesn't have a curfew, but it _is_ a school night."

Kaito nodded, giving a Cheshire-cat grin that made Kio's skin crawl. "Yes, sir."

"Understood?" Ritsuka asked Kio.

"Yeah, yeah, understood." Ritsuka waved him off.

"I hate to rush, but I don't want to be late for our reservation." Kaito motioned towards the door. "Ritsuka?"

"Let's go, then. I'll see you guys later." He waved as the boys left, shutting the door behind him.

"Would you stop being a mother hen?" Akira nudged Kio playfully. "He's going to be _fine._ "

"I'd feel more comfortable if the twins stalked their date again…"

"If he catches them one more time, its not them he's going to be yelling at." Akira scolded. "Just try and relax."

"I don't trust this kid, Akira…I trust my gut, and my gut doesn't like it."

"I'll text him later to make sure he's okay." Akira hugged the greenette. "I promise."

"Alright…" Kio sighed. "I just hope he knows what he's doing."

Meanwhile outside, Kaito opened the door to a red four door sedan parked in front of the apartment complex.

"Mom let me borrow her car." He admitted. "Hop in."

"That was nice of her." Ritsuka responded, getting into the passenger seat when the door was opened for him. "Thank you."

Kaito nodded. "As long as I don't wreck it or leave it a mess, I can use it whenever."

"That's pretty cool."

Kaito shut the door and got into the driver's seat. "So…er…" He paused. "Do you always talk to your dads like that?"

"What?" Ritsuka looked. "What do you mean?"

"Telling him to hut up." Kaito laughed nervously.

"Oh, that." Ritsuka laughed back. "Kio and Akira aren't my parents; they're my friends. Mom kicked me out and I've been staying with them."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Its alright. It's not like it's really a secret. Just no one ever asks anymore."

Kaito nodded. "Well, let's get going, shall we?"

000

After finishing a rather expensive dinner that Ritsuka felt bad he wasn't paying for at least half of, the sedan pulled up to an open area of the local park. Ritsuka and the Zero boys had helped Yayoi finally ask Yuiko out again at the fountain nearby. Teaching him what to do was a lot of work, but they were finally together, so it was worth it in the end.

"Why are we here?" Ritsuka asked.

"Like I told Kio. Stargazing." Kaito said, pointing through the windshield at some brightly twinkling stars. "Aren't they pretty?"

"Very." Ritsuka nodded. "Too bad they never show up well in photos."

"You really like photography, huh?" Kaito asked. "I've seen some of your work in the showcase. Are you planning on going to college for it?"

"I haven't thought about college, really. But I guess I could always apply for the photography program at Kio and Akira's college…I know quite a few people there as it is."

He really planned on spending his years after high school trying to track Soubi and his brother down, if not working for Septimal Moon since everyone said he was pretty much destined to. But photography was another option if he felt like it.

"That's pretty cool." Kaito smiled gently. "I wish I knew what I wanted to do."

"Well you're in a few clubs at school…why not try pursuing one of those hobbies in college? If Kio and Soubi can turn painting into a job and a degree, I'm sure you can do the same with one of your hobbies."

"Who's Soubi?"

"Oh, Kio's best friend." Ritsuka replied. "He was friends with my brother. That's how I know them all."

"Ah, I see." Kaito smiled gently. "And they just took you in? That's nice of them."

Ritsuka shrugged. "They came cross me at a bus stop and took me to their place to dry off from the rain." He stated. "It was purely a coincidence that they found me."

"That's amazing. I wouldn't take in my friend's little brother if he paid me."

Ritsuka chuckled. "They're not Seimei's friends. They're Soubi's friends. I know Soubi because of Seimei."

"Okay, I'm all kinds of confused. But that's no big deal."

"Friends of a friend, basically."

"I see." Kaito smiled gently. "Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"These stars a pretty nice view, right?"

"Yeah?" Ritsuka cocked an eyebrow.

"I have a much better view, though?"

Ritsuka blinked. Okay, this guy could _not_ be that cheesy.

"You."

"Thanks." Ritsuka faked a blush the best he could.

Kaito took him by the chin and turned him to look at him directly. "I mean it. I'm not trying to feed you some dumb line. I've been wanting to say it all night, but you look great, Ritsuka…really."

"Thanks." Ritsuka blushed.

The other took that as a sign of something-Ritsuka wasn't entirely sure what-and leaned forward. Ritsuka backed up a little.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I didn't think it would be a big deal if I kissed you. But if you'd rather I not…"

"Oh…uh…normally I don't do that on the first date…"

"Oh." Kaito smiled gently, running his fingers up the neko's arm. "Shy, hm? You don't seem like the shy type."

"Because I'm not. I just don't kiss every guy I go out with. There's not point."

"Why not?"

"Not every relationship works out past the first date, you know."

"I'm hoping this one could."

"Well, we won't know until it's over, I guess."

"I already know." He leaned in to kiss him again.

Ritsuka gently pushed him away. "I said _no_ , Kaito. Sheesh. Take me home if you're going to be like that…"

"Home already? Its barely eight. Come on, we can have some fun. I'll back off." Kaito put his hands up. "Want to sit on the hood and stargaze then? Might be able to see more without the grime in the way."

Though every fiber of his being was telling him to say no and demand to be taken home, part of the neko didn't think his companion would listen to him anyway and nodded instead.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Kaito grinned. "Great! This is the best spot for stargazing." He reached in back and grabbed his jacket and a small telescope. "Let's go."

Ritsuka couldn't help but feel wary as he fished out and unlocked his phone and joined the other. Just in case something went sour and he needed to call Kio, not having to waste time with a password would save him precious time. He didn't know why he felt a shockwave of apprehension go through him, but something about Kaito's persistency was unnerving.

"Sit with me." Kaito climbed onto the hood of the car and offered Ritsuka a hand.

The ravenette took the help offered and sat next to him. Kaito pulled his telescope open and looked through it.

"Here. What do you see?" He wondered, handing it over to Ritsuka.

"Um…stars…?" Ritsuka wondered.

"Well _yes_ , but do you see any shapes?"

"Who are you, my therapist?" Ritsuka laughed, looking around. "I see the moon. It's almost full."

"Some people don't see the man in the moon."

"I can see it." Ritsuka shrugged. "If I remember right, though, my brother never could."

 _If_ being the operative word. Then again, with Seimei, even the knowledge hidden within his memories was probably a fabrication from the older Aoyagi brother.

"Guess you two are pretty different, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that." He had to laugh. "Am I supposed to see something in particular?"

"Well not really, but around here you _can_ see certain constellations. Like Pisces and Aquarius."

"The astrological signs?"

"Yeah. I think that's one right there." He pointed.

Ritsuka aimed the telescope. "I don't know what they're supposed to look like, honestly…"

"I do. Mom always pointed them out to me when we stargazed when I was a kid. I'm a Pisces, she's Aquarius." Kaito informed, pointing him and the telescope a few inches to the side. "There. That's Pisces. The V-shape? That's the tails of the fish connected."

"I can see the V, but I don't see a fish."

"Two fishes, but yeah, it's hard to see them sometimes. But they're there." He pointed in a different direction. "The Y is part of Aquarius."

"The stars are gorgeous." Ritsuka commented.

"Not as much as you."

"Excuse me?"

Was he really trying to feed him some cheesy-ass line again? God if Zero were around, they'd be rolling on the ground laughing by now. Ritsuka even wanted to laugh in his face.

"I know you heard me." Kaito grabbed his jacket from between them and draped it over Ritsuka's shoulders. "You look cold."

"I'm fine." Ritsuka replied.

"Please, I insist." Kaito leaned in to kiss him again, only for Ritsuka to thrust the telescope at his chest.

"I told you no and you said you understood. I think it would be best if you took me home now."

He should have listened to Kio and stayed home. But _no_ , he had a habit of wanting to prove everyone wrong. He really should bring that up with his therapist. It couldn't be healthy to always do things just to let others know they couldn't define him, not just because he wanted to do them.

"I'm sorry, its just…you're too cute." Kaito put a hand to his cheek. "I can't help myself. Besides, I was always told you know if a date is going to work out from a kiss."

"Yeah, maybe a kiss when you drop me off, but not now. And not ever, honestly. I want to go home." Ritsuka started to get down, but Kaito grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him.

"What are you afraid of, Ritsuka?" He wondered. "Do you think I'll ditch you and never talk to you again if you do it?"

Okay, so the only people he'd really _kissed_ before were Soubi and Taro, and both left him in the end. But that didn't think that he had a phobia of kissing because he didn't want to be used and abandoned. That was just silly. Right?

"Don't try and diagnose me." Ritsuka pulled his arm away. "Just take me _home_ , or I'll call Kio and have him come get me."

"Okay, okay. I'm _sorry_. Can't we just try and start over, forget all that? Dinner went great, didn't it? And the stars are so pretty. We should make use of what little time we have together tonight."

"You really don't know how to take a hint." Ritsuka pulled out his phone and pulled up his last text from Kio. "I'll have Kio come get me. Say your mom wants you home ASAP."

"No, no, don't make him go out at this time of the night. I'll bring you home." He folded up his telescope. "Get in the car and I'll bring you home. I'm sorry."

"With how much you're saying it, I don't think you know the meaning of those words." Ritsuka rolled his eyes and got back into the car.

Kaito gently took his coat back and tossed both it and the telescope into the backseat. He started the car and turned on the heat, but he didn't move. He sighed.

"Is something wrong with me?" He asked. "Anytime I fall for someone, they don't feel the same…"

"Kaito, I barely know you." Ritsuka replied. "I don't believe in love at first sight; I'm not some stupid teenager. I'm just not ready to do that. I was with Taro for a year before I let him kiss me."

And Soubi a little less, but that wasn't his business.

"I get it." Kaito sighed. "But I did buy you that nice, expensive dinner…"

"So now I owe you?" Ritsuka cocked his eyebrow. "I said I'd help pay." He pulled out and opened his wallet. "I'll give you half if you want."

"No, I don't want money." Kaito glared. "I want _you_."

"And I'm not in the mood for that." He tried to text Kio again, but his phone was snatched. "Hey!"

"You can't go running to your friends whenever you're uncomfortable, you know. Neediness is such a turnoff."

"I'm not uncomfortable, and I'm not being needy. I'm annoyed with you. Now give me my phone and take me _home_."

He could feel the air prickle around him as his anger increased; a telltale sign that his powers as a Sacrifice were about to go off and probably shatter the car windows. Yeah, good luck explaining _that_ one to Kaito or his mother.

"Please. Just one little kiss. That's all I ask."

"Yeah, and one little kiss turns into more, and more turns into something I'm _definitely_ not ready for." He pointed to his twitching neko ears. "Now enough. Let's just _go_."

Maybe he was a little too sued to people doing what he suggested or wanted, but something in him didn't like that Kaito was being so pushy about this. Sure, it was one little kiss, but he didn't want it to mean anything to Kaito that it didn't mean to him and make the night even worse. They should've just gone home after dinner, but he'd agreed to stargazing because it was too early for him to want to go home. Stupid Ritsuka. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Look. I'll be blunt. I took you to dinner, I took you stargazing. I explained the constellations and gave you my coat when you got cold. Don't I get something in return here?"

"Yeah, another date. But now that is shot to hell. stop being an asshole, give me the phone, and let's go."

The air practically hummed, every fiber of his being screaming at him to lash out at the annoying boy and force him to take him home. But he wouldn't be a pushy jackass like Kaito was being. No way.

"Why? So you can tell your friends how I was a jerk and cause me trouble? I don't put it past Kio to try and contact my mother."

"He'll do more than that if you don't stop this."

"You're not scary, Ritsuka, so stop trying to be." He grabbed him by the wrist, throwing his phone in the backseat where he couldn't reach it without jumping back to get it.

"I'm not trying to be. I want to go home."

"Not until I get something in return for tonight."

"Don't you dare." Ritsuka growled.

Kaito pulled him closer. "I'm not giving you a choice here." He pressed his lips to the other's.

Ritsuka pushed him away. "Stop it. Right now!" Damn it, why didn't he listen to Kio? The greenette's gut had never been wrong before. So why would it be now?

The more he pushed Kaito away, the more the other tried to force himself on him.

"Stop resisting. Such a turn off." Kaito complained, reaching for his belt.

"Quit it!" Ritsuka shouted, hoping somehow someone would hear him.

He felt the translucent ribbon around him start to vibrate as fear ran through him and instinct told him to call his Fighter to save hm. Btu Soubi wasn't nearby. Soubi couldn't help him. And if he didn't do something soon on his own, he was going to be in big trouble.

"I told you. Not until I get what I want. Stop being a prude, would you?" Kaito rolled his eyes. "The quicker you give in, the quicker we get the hell out of here and you get home to your precious friends. For all I know, they're letting you stay in exchange for what you're not giving me…"

"Kio and Akira…would never do that to me. They're my friends. And unlike you, they know the meaning of respect!"

He shoved at him using his power, but Kaito somehow held tight. He didn't mention it, so it wasn't like he was a Fighter or Sacrifice. He just _really_ wanted what he was asking for. Part of Ritsuka told him to just save himself the pain and humiliation and give in before Kaito did or said something he'd regret. The more rational part of himself told him to get away and keep Kaito as far away as possible. He could escape out the door and run, but without his phone to call for help, he'd be a sitting duck. And who knew what Kaito would do with it if it was left behind in the car. He knew he had to get his phone and get out, but both tasks seemed impossible. Would he have to let his dignity suffer and let Kaito get a little handsy, so he could get to his phone? Was that the only way out? He couldn't call for help unless eh called Soubi, and that was a dead end.

"Would you just give up? Everyone at school thinks you're easy anyway, so who cares?" Kaito asked. "Ever since you and Taro broke up, everyone knows you're free game."

"Bullshit. No one thinks that!" Ritsuka glared.

"Yes, they do."

The ravenette spit at the other, hoping to distract him enough to get to his phone. Kaito let him go and rubbed at his face.

"That's disgusting! What the hell was that for?"

Ritsuka leapt for the backseat and grabbed his phone. He managed to type half a message before Kaito yanked the phone away.

"Stop calling for help. So pathetic." He complained, rolling his eyes.

Ritsuka grabbed his phone, making sure his thumb hit where he knew the send button was. Hopefully it had worked, but he tried one more time before letting Kaito yank it and toss it away.

"Now come on. Be a big boy, would you?" Kaito leaned in and kissed him again.

Ritsuka punched him on the back to get him to break off him, but it didn't do much good. Kaito's fingers slipped up under his shirt even as Ritsuka struggled to get away and fight back. Before he could stop himself, he called Soubi's name through his bond. It didn't work, which he expected. But it was his only chance while he waited to see if Kio got his message and came to help. He tried a couple more times.

 _Soubi, help me! Soubi! Help! Soubi! Soubi, I need you!_ _ **Soubi**_ _!_

The final time he called to the blonde Fighter, he felt something strange. Instead of hitting a wall, he felt something explode and pulse along his bond as if it had broken through the wall and made its way to Soubi. It was like the repeated calls suddenly hammered their way through their bond. If Kio couldn't get his message, maybe Soubi would. Btu that wouldn't help when Soubi was probably hundreds of miles away in Gora. If that text hadn't sent, then he was truly on his own until either he broke free for good or Kaito got what he wanted.

000

Kio picked up his phone as it dinger, opening the message that appeared on screen. He cocked an eyebrow and showed it to Akira.

"What do you make of this?" He wondered.

"What? Did Soubi final contact you?" Akira asked.

"Bullshit." Kio's laugh was dry. "It's from Ritsuka. I don't know what he's trying to say."

"Its not a complete message." Akira responded. "All it says is _Fountain. He_."

"Fountain he?" Kio tapped his chin in thought. "He must be Kaito. But fountain?"

"Maybe they went to the fountain?" Akira shrugged.

Kio shook his head. "Why would he update me like that unless…something's wrong."

"Hm? What's that, your motherly instinct kicking in?"

"Stop teasing." Kio swallowed what felt like a lump in his chest. "He ended it with _he_ , but there's some random letters after that."

"And that means something?"

"Ritsuka never texts like that unless something is wrong he doesn't want someone to know." Kio shot to his feet. "We've got to go and find them."

"I think you're overreacting, but okay, we'll go. Where do we start?" Akira stood as well.

"…That's a good question…fountain…" Kio paused. "The fountain… wait a second. Yuiko and Yayoi. We dropped them and Ritsuka off at the park nearby that one time, remember? When Yayoi wanted to ask her out?"

"You think that's where they are?"

"Can you think of any other fountain nearby that would mean anything for Ritsuka or us?"

"No, I can't, but even that's a stretch."

Kio grabbed the keys to his car. "Let's go."

Akira took them. "You're too anxious right now. I'll drive."

Kio nodded. "Fine by me."

The two left the apartment with barely enough memory to lock it, hoping to reach their little ward before it was too late.

000

Ritsuka did what he could to get away from Kaito and his inability to take no for an answer. He'd attempted kicking him off, punching him, throwing his power at him. But nothing. The redhead was still forceful as he let Ritsuka make his way to the back of the car. He followed, grabbing him by the belt and stopping him from leaving.

"Seriously, Ritsuka, I'm getting annoyed. Just give me what I ask for and we'll be done. There's no need for all this energy wasting." Kaito complained.

Ritsuka struggled to get away from him. "I said to _stop_. This isn't energy wasting, this is saving my ass from your stupidity!"

 _Soubi…please…help! Rape! Please, help me, Soubi!_

"Its not stupidity!" Kaito growled. "When someone buys you a nice dinner, you thank them in whatever way necessary."

"I told you I'd pay…"

"I don't want your money!" Kaito shouted at him again. "Damn it, I can afford a dinner for your ungrateful ass. Just give me a little something in return. That's all I ask."

Ritsuka managed to snatch his phone up again and start a frantic text, but Kaito growled and attempted to steal it from him, which left the phone falling to the floor of the car. Kito leapt at him and pinned the other neko to the backseat. "Now, stop struggling, and this will be over soon. I'm getting what I want, you know. So just give in; stop fighting."

Ritsuka struggled to push him off, attempting to knee the other between the legs, but it didn't do any good. The other was a little stronger than him and somehow was immune to his anger. He was surprised he hadn't shattered the windows yet. One more harsh kick and a jolt from his power sent Kaito back against the door, the window shattering as he hit it.

"What the hell?" He complained, leaping for Ritsuka again and pinning him down.

He poised his hand back to punch him as Ritsuka threw his hands over his face, but nothing contacted him. He felt the air prickle from someone else's ability and uncovered his head slowly.

"What the hell?" Kaito barely had time to recover as the door was yanked open, and he was pulled out of the car.

Ritsuka scrambled for his phone and scrambled out of the car. Finally, someone had heard what was going on and had stepped in. Kio was taking too long and Soubi would likely never show up, so he was relieved that someone appeared. A saving grace.

"Who are you?" He heard Kaito wonder.

"Are you alright, Ritsuka?" The other voice asked instead of answering.

Ritsuka scrambled out of the car and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who was on the other side of the car near Kaito.

"S-Soubi…?" He wondered.

He rushed around the back of the car and lunged at the blonde, wrapping his arms around the artist.

"You came…you actually came!" He cried into the elder's shirt. "You-You saved me…"

"I'll always come when you call, Ritsuka. You know that." Soubi chuckled, wrapping his arms around the sobbing neko.

"That's bullshit. He never called anyone…" Kaito complained.

"That you know of." Soubi growled at him. "Are you okay, Ritsuka? Should I do something about him?"

"He's…he's not worth it…just…I want to go home…Soubi…" Ritsuka sobbed. "I want to go _home_!"

"Stop whining!" Kaito complained. "I'm getting absolutely nothing out of this date, and you don't hear me complaining, do you?"

"You got to spend time alone with someone who deserves better than what you were giving him tonight." Soubi stated. "You're not even worthy of Ritsuka's time…"

"And who are you to tell me who and what…?" Kaito paused, not speaking.

Ritsuka looked at the redhead, disgusted by his actions. "Did you do that…?" He wondered.

Soubi shook his head.

"Then…who…?"

"That would be me, duh." A once Ritsuka recognized almost instantly responded.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here, Blondie!" Another voice greeted. "What, did you feel it, too?"

"Are you okay, Ritsuka?"

The two boys approached; their silhouettes becoming Yoji and Natsuo when they got close enough.

"Zero?" Ritsuka rubbed one eye as he pulled back from Soubi. "Were you stalking me?"

"No, but we felt your power popping up repeatedly." Yoji informed. "Had a feeling something was wrong."

"You're out here at this time of the night for no reason, then?" Ritsuka rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so we were worried about you." Natsuo replied with a shrug. 'What, is that a crime?"

"No, but…"

"It wasn't Kio's idea this time." Natsuo responded. "I swear, we just thought something was a little _off_ about him…sorry."

"N-No…don't be sorry…" Ritsuka paused. "Did you just freeze him?"

Yoji shrugged. "Time is standing still for him. He can't do shit until Natsuo lets him go."  
"What should e do to him now?" Natsuo asked.

"He doesn't want me to do anything." Soubi informed.

"That's _you_. Not _us_."

"No…make him remember." Ritsuka hugged himself. "I went through so much hell tonight…I want to just go home and pretend it never happened."

"He'll remember. And do who knows what. Spread rumors?" Yoji nudged him with a toe.

"I'll put some fear in him." Soubi offered.

Somewhere a little distance away, car's brakes squealed loudly.

Ritsuka clutched to Soubi's side. "You…you heard me…how did you get here?" He wondered. "I thought you were out in Gora…"

"Seimei released me weeks ago…" Soubi admitted with a blush. "I was too embarrassed to come find you…I didn't think I'd fit into your life anymore."

"Are you kidding me? No one…no one could take your place, Soubi…" Ritsuka paused. "You belong in my life now just as much as you did when we first met…"

"Yeah, he's been trying to fill the void you left by dating shitty men." Natsuo nodded down at Kaito.

"I have not!" He blushed. "My therapist thinks it's time I moved on…"

"She knows…?" Soubi cocked an eyebrow, nervously going to light up a cigarette.

"Nothing major…just that I'm not over someone I fell in love with as a kid…"

"In…love…?"

Ritsuka blushed, opening his mouth to speak. Suddenly a very familiar white car whipped around the corner and pulled up to a stop inches from Kaito's car.

"Kio?" Soubi wondered. "Why is he…?"

"I texted him…kind of…I'm surprised he understood my message.

"Ritsuka!" Kio practically flung himself out of the car. "Are you…okay…?" He cocked an eyebrow at the twins. "What are you doing here?"

"Stalking Ritsuka." Yoji admitted.

"Freaks." Ritsuka muttered, earning a laugh and a glare from the twins.

"Are you alright?"

Kio looked from Ritsuka to Kaito on the ground, and finally Soubi at Ritsuka's side. He blinked in confusion. "Hm, Soubi's here…? So why did you text me?" A pause. "Sou-chan!" Kio leapt at the other male as well, hugging him tightly around the neck and kissing his cheek. "You're alive, you bastard, how could you up and vanish like that?" Before Soubi could reply, Kio hugged Ritsuka.

"I got your message…were you in trouble…?"

Ritsuka nodded slowly. "But…but I'm okay now…" He replied. "Soubi…Soubi came…he stopped him."

Kio growled as Akira joined them. "I knew I didn't rust the brat…"

"Kio, relax before you pop a vein." Akira put an arm around his shoulders. "Long time no see, Soubi. Welcome home. Why did you call us if you called him?" He looked at Ritsuka.

"I didn't…I didn't think he knew I called…I didn't know he was around. I must have been really desperate to try and contact someone I thought was in Gora…"

"What happened…?"

"Can we just go home?" Ritsuka wondered. "I don't… don't really want to think about it anymore…please, Kio…take me home…"

Kio nodded, tightening his grip on the teen. "I'm so sorry, Ritsuka…I should've put my foot down…I should've got here sooner…"

"He wasn't going to stop, even if you did anything about it." Ritsuka shook his head. "I'd probably just make another date with him for a different time."

He had more respect for the couple that took him in than to lie to them or sneak around behind their backs when they had let him into their home with open arms and let him have all the freedom he wanted. Kio sighed.

"Did you guys know Soubi was around? You stay in his apartment…" Ritsuka asked.

"He hasn't been home." Yoji glared the blonde.

Soubi shrugged one shoulder, taking a puff from his cigarette. "I wasn't ready to face the two of you yet, either."

"With good reason." Yoji huffed.

The blonde looked at Kio and Akira. "Any of you…but…I didn't know Ritsuka was with you two."

"You're out of the loop with a lot, Sou-chan." Kio sighed.

"Kio…can…can they come over…? I don't want to be alone right now…and they did all save me…"

Kio bit his lip. "Sure, but…"

"I'll be along in a little while." Soubi stated. "I've got some fear to put into him."

"Sou-chan…"

"Don't do anything too rash, Soubi…"

"I won't." Soubi smiled gently. "I promise."

Ritsuka nodded, looking to Kio. "Kio…Akira…let's go home…"

000

By the time Soubi got to the apartment, Ritsuka had had a shower and changed into the pajamas for the night. He was sitting in the living room with Kio and the others, drinking hot chocolate and curling up under a blanket with the twins when Kio let Soubi in.

"You came again…" Ritsuka smiled gently.

"I'll always come if you need me, Ritsuka." The blonde admitted, sitting with him.

Ritsuka instantly curled into him, closing his eyes and breathing in the man's relaxing scent.

"What happened?" Yoji wondered. "You're normally more careful than that."

"He wanted more than I was willing to give and wouldn't take no for a hint." Ritsuka explained to his friend. "I threw everything at him that I could…I kicked him, punched him, shoved him…I even used my power to force him back…but it had no effect."

"Power?" Akira wondered.

"He's not one of us, is he?" Yoji cocked an eyebrow.

"He's as far from us as you can get." Soubi responded.

"What, did you sink him and the car to the bottom of the ocean?" Ritsuka joked.

"I should have." Soubi muttered. "He won't bother you again, Ritsuka."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you trust me?"

Ritsuka smiled gently. "More than anything."

"Are you here to stay, blondie?" Natsuo asked. "Because if you are, you have a lot to make up to Ritsuka, a lot to prove to Yoji and me, an explanation for those two, and you need to move back into your damn apartment. The heat's about to get shut off if the bill isn't paid."

Soubi rolled his eyes. Like he was going to take orders from a teenager. "Whatever you say, Zero."

Natsuo hit him with a pillow. "You deserve a lot more than that, but I'll be nice since Ritsuka's been through so much shit."

"Thanks for caring, Natsuo." Ritsuka rolled his eyes.

The group left, talk about Ritsuka's _power_ fading out of anyone's mind.

"Speaking of going through things…you live here, Ritsuka…?" Soubi wondered.

"Mom kicked me out when I turned fourteen…they took me in." Ritsuka informed. "I didn't ask them to. They saw me at a bus stop and gave me a lift…we got to talking."

"Akira and I picked up where you left off." Kio glared at his friend, though it wasn't as harsh as it could have been. "He had no one without you."

"I'm sorry…" Soubi practically whispered. "I had to…"

Ritsuka put a finger to his lips. "I know. You did what you had to…you're back, though…permanently?"

Soubi nodded. "If you'll have me."

Ritsuka nodded, smiling gently. "That's all I've ever wanted."

"I think that's enough excitement for one night…" Kio commented, standing. "Let's get to bed. Chibis you know where to go. Sou-chan…don't do anything stupid…he's still fragile…"

"I'm not…" Ritsuka rolled his eyes and stood. "But you got it, Kio…we won't do anything."

Soubi stood as well, putting his hands up. "I won't do anything Ritsuka doesn't want me to."

"S-Soubi…" Ritsuka blushed.

"And with that, I'm no longer interested in what goes on around here." Yoji stood, Natsuo following suit.

"I'm getting tired, anyway." Natsuo added. "We've got clothes here, right?"

"In the dresser." Akira nodded.

Kio gave Ritsuka one last, long hug as he glared his warning at Soubi not to mess anything up and hurt his pseudo-son any more than he'd already been hurt that night. Akira gave him a shorter hug and a pat on the shoulder, pointing his fingers to his eyes and then at Soubi to say he was watching him. Ritsuka gave them a gentle shove towards their bedroom. Soubi rubbed the back of his neck.

"My…my room is this way." Ritsuka nodded, setting this cup down on the coffee table.

Soubi took the outstretched hand in his and let the neko lead him to his room. What was inside was minimal, but it was still more than Soubi's entire apartment had last time he was there. Who knows what else Yoji and Natsuo brought in or did while he was gone. Ritsuka shut the door behind them. He was already in pajamas, but Soubi was just in the cotton pants and paint splattered t-shirt he'd shown up in at the park. Ritsuka wondered what he'd done to Kaito, but he pushed it out of his mind. Kaito wasn't his problem anymore. If whatever Soubi did and said had worked, he'd never even try to mention his name ever again.

"So…er…my bed."

"Where would you like me to sleep?"

"I'd…prefer with me…I don't want to be alone."

Soubi nodded. "Whatever you wish, Ritsuka, I'll do."

Ritsuka nodded, tossing his bedspread back and climbing in. "You coming?"

"Hai." Soubi slipped in behind him.

As they settled together, Soubi's arm wrapped around his waist and Ritsuka's head laying on his chest, the neko couldn't help but sigh. This wasn't how he had imagined getting Soubi back would go. He imagined a long-awaited reunion, a kiss and a declaration from Soubi that he'd never leave again, Ritsuka finally being able to admit he'd never truly moved on from him and wanted him back. Not that Soubi would save him from almost being raped and come back to his place, his bed.

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh?" Ritsuka wondered, looking up at him.

"I should have got there sooner, Ritsuka…you shouldn't have suffered like that…and I'm sorry…"

"There was a block on our bond…I couldn't get through…"

"That…was my doing when I was with Seimei…I thought if I broke it down that you'd contact me…and I didn't want to hurt you again…let you down…"

"I know…you were only doing what you had to…I know what Seimei would have done if you didn't listen…thank you…"

Soubi nodded. "I'd do anything for you, Ritsuka…you know that…"

"Then…could you…?

"Could I what?"

"He managed to kiss me…I don't…I don't want to remember…"

"Oh…you want me to kiss you…?"

Ritsuka squeezed his eyes shut and nodded a little. "I-If its not too much…I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to, either…"

Soubi tipped his chin up. "Ritsuka, I've been waiting four years for you…" He gently pressed his lips to the neko's.

Ritsuka moaned, threading his fingers through Soubi's hair as he pressed back. Since the last time they'd kissed, no one else he'd dated had made him feel the way kissing Soubi did. Not even Taro, his longest relationship since Soubi left, influenced him like this. Mostly because the guy was an abusive cheater, but that was beside the point. Soubi pulled Ritsuka to straddle him.

"My ears…" Ritsuka muttered, hands sliding up under Soubi's shirt. "Take my ears…"

"No…" Soubi arched his back. "I can't do that to you…not yet…"

"Are you sure?" Ritsuka nipped at his ear.

"Very…" Soubi paused. "I'm sorry…"

Ritsuka slid off him, contentedly snuggling into the blonde once again. "Sukidayo…"

"Sukidayo, Ritsuka…" Soubi admitted. "I'm so sorry I left you…that I didn't come back sooner…that I was…too much of a coward to confront you once I did…if I did…you never would have…"

Ritsuka put a finger to Soubi's lips. "Stop apologizing, Soubi. Please?" He nuzzled his forehead against the blonde's. "You came for me…that's all that matters."


End file.
